


New To Me

by JosephuMuda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hawaii, High School AU, Keith and Lance fight and then fall in love, Lance can sing real good, Multi, Shiro and Allura in college, When I say Shallura I mean they're being great space parents, Wholesome Hunk, everyone is the same age, i did this instead of school, keith is a cutie pie, klangst, lance is pretty, pure klance, sassy pidge, summer fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephuMuda/pseuds/JosephuMuda
Summary: Lance and the squad are best friends throughout the school year and struggle to not fail. They take a trip to Hawaii together their senior year and stay at a cabin on the beach. The plot is just everyone having a good time. Keith and Lance bicker and then they fall in love. Everyone has known each other for a couple years. (I take requests for other stories and fandoms)
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Shallura, Shatt - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Keith."

"No." Pidge rolls her eyes.

"Keith, c'mon wake up." "No," he mumbles again, shoving his face deeper into his arm. 

It's the end of the school day, students packing their bags up and pouring out the door, slamming lockers and running to the parking lot, ready to leave their personal hell. Keith, however, hadn't moved because he had fallen asleep as soon as class started and didn't care enough to move for he was far too comfortable. "If he doesn't wake up tell him we're leaving him behind." Keith grumbled at hearing Lance's voice. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with that idiot, especially since he' just woken up from his nap. Nonetheless, Keith finally stood up, scowling at him while he jammed the papers that were on his desk into his bag and threw it over his back to rest on his shoulder. Hunk and Pidge grabbed their own bags off the floor and started walking out the classroom, chatting about astrophysics while Keith stared daggers at Lance's back, silently willing him to turn around. "I can feel you staring at me. Mullet." Lance looked over his shoulders, his eyes narrowing. "What are you planning?" 

***Flashback** "What are you planning?" Lance had his own cheek in his hand and his other hand curled into his hair, eyes flat and bored as Keith sat on the floor beneath him. Keith was really struggling to articulate his thoughts. He wanted Lance to know how he felt about him. He wanted Lance to feel the same. He wanted Lance to know how badly he wanted to take his hands in his and rub his soft hair. But what would he say? Lance couldn't possibly feel the same... 'he has everything I don't' Keith thought to himself. 'A family, good looks, charm, friendliness... he's just too perfect.' "I just-" he starts before stopping when he looks at Lance, a blush creeping onto his nose. "You mean a lot to me is all," he says and fidgets with his hoodie strings, blush intensifying. "And I want you to know that I'm here for you even when you don't want me to." He touches the two plastic casings of the strings together before pulling them apart and doing it again. "A-and if you ever want to, like, I don't know, hang out or talk or whatever, I'm fine with it." Lance just stares at him, stunned, before a small smile softens his face as he realizes what Keith was trying to say. Lance sinks to the floor in front of his friend and gently laces his fingers through Keith's. Keith's whole face is on fire as Lance's thumb traces little patterns into his wrist while Lance is talking. "Keith, I can tell your trying to tell me something else but you're just too afraid to say it. You don't have to be- Hey, look at me." Lance grabs Keith's chin and slowly lifts Keith's face to his, forcing the smaller boy to make eye contact with him. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me, okay? I know what you're trying to say. The feeling is mutual, Keithy boy. I like you too." Lance lets go of their hands to place them both on the sides of Keith's face and presses his lips to Keith's forehead. *****

Keith looks away, embarrassed by his memory, before mentally applauding himself in getting Lance's attention. Now he had the opportunity to show him who's boss. Believe it or not, Keith is way competitive and was always initiating fights and arguments with the Cuban boy just to get a rile out of him. Keith considered it very amusing. 

"Your death. Which reminds me, what was it again you said to that girl yesterday?" He placed a finger on his lips, pretending to be thinking. "What was it..." he trailed off, smirking at Lance's obviously annoyed expression. "Something on the lines of... let's see.. Is there a gaping wound in your side or are you just happy to see me? Right?" Keith snickers at Lance's fiery eyes and pats his shoulder. "Seriously, man. What is wrong with you?" 

Lance brushes the hand off. "At least I didn't sleep through the entire class and droll over my desk like a slob." 

Keith's eyes narrow when he's opened his mouth to say something, but is cut off when Pidge stops walking suddenly, causing Keith to walk right into her. 

When she glares up at Keith, his own glare is waiting for her and when he hears Lance giggle the corners of his mouth pull down even further. "Yes?" He crosses his arms.

"I said," she huffs out, still glaring, "do you and Lance want to come to my house with Hunk and study for the test tomorrow? Matt and Shiro are already there, so he can give you a ride home when we're done." 

Shiro and Matt had started their relationship about three years ago and even though Shiro was Keith's brother, he practically lived at the Holt's house with Matt. Matt was always saying how much he would rather have his own apartment, but Shiro knew his boyfriend enjoyed living with his family so he never asked about moving. "We'll leave when he's ready," Shiro told Keith when he first asked about it.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. Just try not to stop walking out of nowhere like that." He uncrossed his arms and continued forward towards the door so he could get to his car and eat the fruit snacks he has stashed under his passenger seat. The rest followed him as he drove down the winding road and past all the snow dusted hills and dead trees until they were each pulling up to the Holt residence and parking their cars in the extended driveway. 

**In the home**

They were all lounging around Pidge's living room, textbooks in laps, random songs playing from a radio stationed it the corner on top of a cluttered desk when Shiro walks in carrying some goldfish packs in his hands. "Are you guys studying?" He hands out each of them a goldfish pack while occasionally peeking into their textbooks. Pidge nods her head, ripping the snack open, and shoveling a handful of fish into her mouth as she points to something in Hunk's book. "That's times ten." 

"Ohhhhhhh, okay, thanks. No wonder it looked so weird." Hunk erased his answer and flops onto the floor. "This is aids, guys. We've been here for an hour and I haven't learned anything." 

"It's okay, dude, neither have I." Lance says, tossing his book aside. He's seated on the sofa next to Keith who's decided to glower at his textbook, not knowing what the heck it was trying to teach him. "Do you think our brains rot away when we die?" 

Everyone looks at Lance. 'That came out of nowhere' Keith thinks to himself, still glowering, before deciding to ignore him. Keith's frown gets even deeper when everyone, including Shiro who had seated himself next to Pidge, starts arguing on the "fundamentals of the brain",as they called it, their voices slowly raising to ridiculous volumes. 

"That makes no sense! It doesn't just stay alive in your head!"

"Okay, but they don't cut open your head and take it out!"

Keith groans into his hands and throws his head back on the couch just as Lance swings his legs onto Keith's lap and says, "Either way, when I go I want everything in my brain to be stored in a giant ship." 

Keith's face takes on a disgusted look as he shoves his legs off. "The amount of information in your brain can be stored in a paper airplane." 

Pidge lets out a chuckle as Shiro's shoulders shake in a silent laugh, his head hung. Lance's eye twitches as he shoves his face close to his Keith's. "Oh yeah?" he says. "Well the amount of information in your brain...." he trails off, not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah?" Keith scoffs, glaring.

"Well, it's less than mine!" He crosses his arms, a satisfied smile on his lips. Keith scrunches his eyebrows and his mouth slightly hangs open, taking on a look of confusion. 

"Oooohhhhhh, good one Lance!" Hunk raises his fist in the air as he smiles brightly at his best friend. 

Keith's eye twitches as he thinks how stupid Lance is while he just smiles back at Hunk and swings his legs back onto Keith's lap. Keith doesn't move them again, but instead rolls his eyes and buries his nose deep into his text book and attempts to block out the chatter from the rest of his friends. He has a test to pass. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining the day of the test, the wind howling and shaking the tightly shuttered windows, the split splat of the rain hitting the thin ceilings of the school. Keith and Pidge walked down the hall together making their way to their class as they prepared each other for their test by asking random questions that were definitely going to show up. As soon as Keith's butt hit the chair, Lance appeared right next to him, scaring the beejesus out of his smaller friend. "Jesus, Lance. You scared me." 

"Sorry, mullet head," he shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. "Hey listen. I need your help on the test." 

Keith stared at him. "No." 

"Awh c'mon, Keithy. We're buddies! We're supposed to help each other when times are tough and situations are dire."

"First of all," Keith huffed out, indigo eyes blazing. "Don't call me that. Second of all, times aren't tough and the situation isn't dire. You've had three weeks to study for this test that we've known about for a month. We even got together last night for a study session which you totally blew off just to talk about you pea sized brain. Third of all, you have other 'buddies' that can help you with the test." He pulled his bag onto his lap and fished his hand around in one of the pockets for a pen. 

When Lance plopped down on the seat next to him Keith turned his gaze towards Lance's Atlantic blue eyes. "Alright, Kogane, jeez. I was just asking for help. You don't have to get all grumpy." Lance's eyes dipped and his posture slumped as he rested his cheek on the desk. When he looked back up at Keith, who was just staring at him, his mouth a hard line, his eyes softened before growing big, his eyebrows pulling together, and his plump bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Shit, Keith thought. Lance was using his ultimate weapon on him, guaranteed to make him crack: Puppy dog eyes. Keith's face remained expressionless. Lance intensified his look. Keith couldn't help cracking under that gaze. The corner of his lips tugged down in a frown before he rolled his eyes. Keith is such a sucker. Lance excitedly clapped his hands, his eyes shining and reached over to ruffle Keith's hair. "Thanks, buddy." 

Keith batted his friend’s hand away and smiled inwardly at his goofiness. “You’re welcome,” he replied, and started rolling his pen in his fingers again and watched as Lance picked up a crumpled piece of paper from the floor and tossed it at the trash can. And missed. “So, how is this supposed to work, Sharp Shooter?” Keith teased. Ignoring the nickname, Lance scooted his chair closer Keith and checked the clock hanging on the wall. They had three minutes to conjure (mMmmMmM Kurapika~) a plan before class started. “Have you never cheated before?” 

“I’ve never had to.” 

Lance grumbles something under his breath before jumping into action mode. “Okay so this is how it’ll go down. I’m just gonna copy all your answers since it’s all multiple choice so just keep your paper sort of on the corner of your desk so I can look at it without being obvious.” 

“What about when I finish before you? Do I just sit and wait?” 

“You mean if. And if you do finish first, then just sit back and relax until I turn mine in before you do. Sound good?” Lance smiles at him. 

Before Keith can answer, the bell rings and their teacher glides through the door, dozens of test packets in his arm. “Alright class,” he begins. “Good luck. When you’re done, just come turn it in and y’all are free to go home since it’s the last class of the day.” This gets a round of relieved sighs from the students, who had been ready to leave since school started that rainy day.

After he passed out all the tests, the teacher sat at his desk at the front of the room and promptly fell asleep after two minutes (What a great teacher, right?). Pidge rolled her eyes and turned to giggle about it with Lance, but when she turned her head towards Lance’s desk, she saw him shamelessly leaning over Keith’s paper and hurriedly circling all the answers, their elbow touching. She rolled her eyes again and shifted her eyes back towards her desk. 

Suddenly, the teacher woke up with a loud snort and Lance flew away from Keith with such force that he almost fell out of his seat. Nobody seemed to notice. Except Keith of course. Lance had gotten all the answers down, but waited a couple more minutes before marching up to his teacher’s desk and sliding the test in the tray after Pidge. While he gathered his things back at his desk, Lance locked eyes with Keith before he winked at him and silently mouthed, “I’ll wait for you outside.” and left. 

When Keith left the classroom five minutes later, he found Lance leaning against the wall lazily scrolling through his phone, a bored expression on his face. “Hey,” Keith greeted him while pulling his bag over his shoulder. “Where are the others?” 

Lance pocketed his phone and flashed his signature dazzling smile at him. “They’re waiting for us at Pico’s.” 

“Oh yummy.” Keith giggled.

Pico’s was a popular local diner for many reasons. Number one, ALL their workers were extremely, unworldly, attractive and pierced in all kinds of places; ears, eyebrows, lips, tongues, everywhere. Number two, the food there was killer. Number three, it was a weird place. Their food was all different colors. The pizza was blue and orange. The smoothies were green and black. All the food there was the opposite color of what it was supposed to be. Number four, it was just two blocks down from the school so all the students went there almost every day. 

Lance smirked at Keith’s girly giggle, insides melting at the cuteness. “How do you think we did?” He gently pushed Keith with his shoulder.

Keith pushed back at the slightly taller boy and said, “I think we did fine. We did use my incredible brain after all.” And then he winked at him. Keith winked at Lance. They both instantly blush, neither of them used to Keith’s flirty behavior. ‘He’s so cute’ Lance thought to himself. ‘I wonder if he’ll let me kiss him’ Lance blushed harder at the thought while Keith rubbed the back of his neck and nervously looked up at the ceiling and listened to the thunder clap. 

Suddenly, Keith’s back was against the wall and Lance’s face hovered over his and his hands felt like ghosts haunting over his waist. “Lance,” Keith whispered, his chapped lips grazed Lance’s soft ones as his own small fingers landed on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Keith before Lance pushed their lips together and held onto Keith’s waist tighter. Keith sighed into the kiss feeling how soft and controlled Lance’s lips were. He snuck his fingers into Lance’s hair and curled the locks between his fingers, and pulled them closer together, his chest rubbing against Lance’s. While Keith kissed him back, Lance removed one of his hands from Keith’s waist and placed it on the side of his neck, his slender fingers reaching to the nape of his neck before he let his other hand slide lower until it rested on his tailbone. He felt Keith sigh into his mouth again and used that moment to slip his tongue in, and tasted his spicy then sweet tongue and felt how warm and wet Keith’s little mouth was. 

Lance groaned when Keith kissed him back hungrily and felt as his hands slipped down onto his well muscled biceps and squeezed them gently. “You taste so good,” Lance said when he finally pulled away, breathless. 

Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, their bodies still pressed against each other. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.,” he mumbled into his neck, sending shivers up Lance’s spine. 

“Me too,” Lance giggled and pulled away from Keith to pick up his bag which he had dropped while they were making out. “Wanna get going?” He offered his arm to the shorter boy. Keith’s eyes widened as he accepted, his fingers curling against Lance’s muscle. When he flexed it, Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, crap.” Lance sighed as he pushed the door open only to be met with the raging rain storm he had forgotten all about while Keith was wrapped around him in the hall, their tongues swirling together. Lance was brought back to the present time when Keith asked what was wrong. “I didn’t bring an umbrella.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith pulled an umbrella out of his bag and pulled Lance closer to him so they could both fit. “Let me hold it, short fry,” Lance said and pried the umbrella from his cold fingers, pulled Keith into him by his waist and walked out into the storm. Keith blushed and held onto Lance’s arms again as he felt his friend’s arm stay on his lower waist. ‘This isn’t so bad’ Keith thought to himself, still tasting Lance on his lips, and tucked his wildly flying hair behind his ear. He snuggled his head on Lance’s upper arm as they walked through the rain together to meet their friends.


End file.
